Minor Characters (Sigmaverse)
A list of characters in the Sigmaverse that, while not possessing a character article, play some role. Short biographies included. SPARTAN-I Tobias Crowley *''Born:'' April 3rd, 2471 *''Died:'' August 12th, 2529 (Age 58) *''Homeworld:'' Reach *''Rank:'' Sergeant *''Biography:'' A member of the UNSC Army, Tobias Crowley was recruited for the ORION Project in 2491 as one of the first sixty-five test subjects, his physical prowess and skill making him an excellent candidate. He was assigned to Trident Team under the command of Anton LaMarche, being active for several years as the squad's assault specialist. Crowley was well-liked by his comrades for the most part, possessing a good sense of humour and a healthy enthusiasm for his line of work. As time went on, Crowley, along with some others, began to grow quite violent, committing needless destruction and endangering innocent lives, seemingly only being loyal towards Major LaMarche. This came to a head during the Heimdall incident of 2499, in which he badly wounded one of his comrades and executed UNSC soldiers until the incident was ended by Richard Mack. Crowley avoided the death penalty at Mack's behest, and was imprisoned in the maximum security Fenwell Prison for thirty years, a very lenient sentence considering his crimes. Upon his release, he returned to Reach, where he lived for some time as a recluse, earning a minimum wage as a dockworker. In mid-2529, Crowley was murdered in his home by a secretive group of assassins working under ONI's orders. Steven Hawkins *''Born:'' July 4th, 2469 *''Died:'' November 7th, 2499 (Age 30) *''Homeworld:'' Mars *''Rank:'' Sergeant *''Biography:'' Hailing from a small town on Mars, Steven Hawkins was an aspiring young athlete before joining the UNSC Marine Corps with a group of friends. There, he found that the military life suited him greatly, excelling and taking pride in his work in the field. His large physique and impressive strength made him an intimidating sight for many, having a sarcastic and slightly rude personality to match. After being recruited for ORION, he was picked for Trident and assigned as their pointman and chief interrogator. Participating in various 'black operations' against the mounting Insurrection, Hawkins became quite adept in enhanced interrogation techniques, more commonly known as torture, some of his comrades disliking his bloodthirsty, almost psychopathic nature, something that almost led to a fatal argument during Operation: SWEEPER in 2498. During the Heimdall Incident, Hawkins served as Anton LaMarche's right hand man, and was able to capture Marion Hollister and Richard Mack, the latter escaping from the prison there. After a long pursuit, Hawkins was finally killed by Mack and Frederick King, being utterly unrepentant for his actions in the end. John Ackton *''Born:'' June 21st, 2472 *''Died:'' March 17th, 2546 (Age 74) *''Homeworld:'' Draco III *''Rank:'' Major *''Biography:'' A natural marksman from a young age, John Ackton turned out to be one of ORION's more idealistic and outspoken recruits, though he held no qualms about killing violent rebels. His support of limited colonial self-rule led to many arguments with his peers, Steven Hawkins in particular, though he was otherwise well-liked within Trident. Ackton was often disturbed by the horrific sights encountered on the battlefield in spite of his often far-off role as a marksman, becoming torn between following orders and doing what he perceived was right on the battlefield. During the Heimdall Incident, he refused to participate in the takeover and was imprisoned, being tortured by Hawkins until he was freed along with Marion Hollister, surviving to see the 26th Century, during with ORION was disbanded. Ackton joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, serving with them as the Human-Covenant War broke out in 2525. He formed an elite ODST group in this time, known as Whiskey-04, for the purpose of working alongside the SPARTAN-II Sigma Team, it's composition including his former team mate's son. In 2546, late in the war, Ackton was killed saving Mack Junior from a Jiralhanae Chieftain, being beheaded by a Gravity Hammer before his attacker was taken down. Frederick King *''Born:'' May 8th, 2470 *''Died:'' N/A *''Homeworld:'' Luna *''Rank:'' Captain *''Biography:'' One of few ORION members to originate from the UNSC Navy, King was known for being intelligent, meticulous, and formal in manner. His skills suited that of an infiltrator and saboteur against their Insurrectionist foes. His cold nature thawed somewhat over time, seeing some of his comrades as friends. His dry wit and the occasional (bad) joke made endeared him to the others in Trident, particularly Marion Hollister, a higher-ranking team mate. King was one of four Trident members dispatched to end the Heimdall Incident, becoming separated from the others upon arrival and being forced to fight alone for some time until Richard Mack could reach him. While Mack set out to stop Anton LaMarche, King freed Hollister and Ackton from activity, and was responsible for helping to kill the bloodthirsty Steven Hawkins. Following the incident, he and Hollister grew close, King considering leaving service once she was discharged in 2504. After ORION's dissolution, King began to work for the Office of Naval Intelligence while seeing the recovering Hollister as often as possible, the two having a son in 2511. After being confronted about the disappearance of their child by an unstable Hollister, something he could not divulge information about, she left him for good. Over the years, King slowly rose through the ranks, assisting in the recruitment of the first SPARTAN-III's in 2531 and a number of other clandestine operations throughout the war. He survived the Battle of Earth, being in good condition in spite of his age, and continued to serve as one of ONI's top agents afterwards. Marion Hollister *''Born:'' May 30th, 2473 *''Died:'' N/A *''Homeworld:'' Harpa *''Rank:'' Sergeant Major *''Biography:'' Known for being one of the best-performing recruits in the ORION Project, Marion Hollister was a Marine NCO before being recruited, being particularly skilled with electronic equipment in addition to having textbook knowledge of most computer systems. While some, such as Steven Hawkins, initially looked down on Hollister simply due to her gender, seeing her as a weaker soldier, her dedication to duty and combat know-how, some of which involved knocking out Hawkins in a sparring session, earned her a great deal in respect, being the highest ranked NCO in Trident. During the Heimdall Incident, she was captured upon arrival and held prisoner until her escape, wounding and arresting Tobias Crowley not long after that. Following Heimdall, she became intimately involved with Frederick King, albeit in secret. However, Hollister began to suffer badly from the effects of post-traumatic stress disorder, among other things, as a result of the chemical augmentations received when joining ORION. This got worse over time until she was discharged from the unit in 2504 and placed in a psychiatric hospital for several years before being allowed out. By this time, ORION had disbanded, only King bothering to visit her. In 2511, she had a son, Kane, living on her homeworld of Harpa for six years until her child mysteriously got sick and died. Suspecting something was wrong, and in considerable grief, she confronted and attacked King before dropping off the grid for the entirety of the Human-Covenant War, searching for clues as to her son's whereabouts, believing firmly that he had been kidnapped rather than killed, while ONI attempted to track the ex-ORION operative down. Harold Redford *''Born:'' June 8th, 2571 *''Died:'' August 12th, 2526 (Age 55) *''Homeworld:'' Earth *''Rank:'' Gunnery Sergeant *''Biography:'' Often considered to be the 'only honest man' in ORION, Harold Redford was originally a demolitions specialist in the ENGCORP's branch before his recruitment. Redford was often the one to break up arguments in the group, being the only member of Trident that was genuinely liked by all. He was remarked as the most adjusted person in the team, taking most things in stride in spite of the horrors encountered on the battlefield, calmly eliminating opponents without the bloodlust or remorse exhibited by Hawkins or Ackton. He also played some part during the Heimdall incident, breaking his leg upon insertion and being forced to adopt a support role throughout the debacle, though his assistance would prove vital. Following the incident, he married his then-girlfriend, who gave birth to a son the following year. He was more than happy to leave the depleted team when it disbanded in 2506, keeping in limited contact with the others while he focused on raising his son. When the Human-Covenant War broke out, Redford re-enlisted, his position as a former ORION member getting him back into the Marine Corps. However, during the early Harvest Campaign, he was killed by a Sangheili warrior in a firefight, dying to buy his platoon time to escape. Following his death, his son was recruited for the Office of Naval Intelligence by Frederick King. SPARTAN-II Nef-015 *''Full Name:'' Nef Jzpetsky *''Born:'' January 8th, 2511 *''Died:'' March 15th, 2552 (Age 41) *''Homeworld:'' Second Base *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' A SPARTAN-II of Sigma Team, Nef operated as the team's heavy support in battle, often making use of his 'Spartan Laser' to great effect. He was one of the quieter members of the team, only speaking when necessary and not being very sociable, even to other Spartans. In spite of this, he was able to operate efficiently on the battlefield, often being at the forefront of any assault. During his augmentation procedures, Nef's face was badly scarred, leading to him rarely removing his helmet while in armour, even among Spartans. During the Battle of Harpa in early 2552, Nef defended HAMMER Base with the other Spartans against the Covenant onslaught, until they were finally ordered to retreat to the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]], which would extract them from the planet. As he began to wipe the base's systems, as per the Cole Protocol, Nef was ambushed by a Jiralhanae Chieftain, who badly wounded him before the Spartan could gain the upper hand. Upon exiting the base, a Covenant Destroyer entered orbit, with the intent of killing the UNSC survivors via plasma bombardment. Taking a HAVOK nuke, Nef hijacked a banshee and flew it onto the Destroyer, slaughtering his way through the security before planting it on the bridge. He was then stabbed by a cloaked Sangheili, who attempted to defuse the device. Dying, Nef stabbed his foe to death before using the last of his laser's charge on the HAVOK, detonating the Destroyer and killing him and thousands of Covenant in an instant. Wulf-041 *''Full Name:'' Wulf Sorenson *''Born:'' February 22nd, 2511 *''Died:'' August 19th, 2552 (Age 41) *''Homeworld:'' Heimdall *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' A solitary and taciturn Spartan, Wulf was Sigma's infiltration specialist, being trained in a variety of fields including computer hacking, demolition and assassination. This led to him being deployed on a variety of classified operations away from Sigma over the years. When with the team, he would often be used as a scout, due to his skill at moving unseen, often leading the other Spartans past traps and enemy patrols before they struck. In addition, Wulf was among the few Spartans to make use of an active camouflage module, reverse-engineered from Covenant technology, in the field, something that was a great boon to his skills. During the Fall of Reach in 2552, Wulf led several SPARTAN-III's into one of ONI's safehouses in New Alexandria in a bid to save Doctor Calvin Roe, the progenitor of Project SIGMA. While they saved Roe from the Covenant, he then detonated explosives within the building before the Spartans had a chance to escape, killing Wulf and three others in the blast, prompting a vengeful pursuit of Roe by the rest of Sigma. Resk-063 *''Full Name:'' Resk Dumos *''Born:'' January 13th, 2511 *''Died:'' July 20th, 2552 (Age 41) *''Homeworld:'' Cygnus *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' The biggest and strongest member of Sigma, Resk was often seen carrying a heavy machine gun into battle, acting as a heavy gunner for the team. He possessed a large stature, even for a Spartan, coming across as very intimidating in spite of his gentle nature outside of the battlefield. Resk was known for his constant state of calm and his altruistic nature in regards to the other Spartans, being best friends with Jax-007. After surviving most of the Human-Covenant War, Resk met his end when he dived in the way of a banshee's fuel rod cannon to defend a family of civilians being evacuated from the colony world they were fighting on, his body being carried back to an evac Pelican by Jax as his vengeful team mates laid waste to the Covenant forces advancing towards them. Jacob-076 *''Full Name:'' Jacob Maguire *''Born:'' March 18th, 2511 (Age 39) *''Died:'' December 2nd, 2550 *''Homeworld:'' Reach *''Rank:'' Chief Petty Officer *''Biography:'' One of the leading candidates in the original Project SIGMA, Jacob was proficient in electronics and technology, often being the one to repair equipment in the field in addition to sabotaging or adapting Covenant technology. In addition, Jacob was one of the few good friends that Kane-099 had, being Sigma's secondary marksman and often competing with others, having a surprisingly exuberant personality for a Spartan. In the Battle for the Hephaestus Array in 2550, Jacob was among the SPARTAN-II strike team present, leading the boarding party onto the Insurrectionist-controlled array. There, he fought Jack-085 for some time before being badly wounded by him. Urging the other Spartans on, Jacob piloted the crippled array on a collision course with a Covenant battlecruiser. Though Amy-133 was able to reach him, the pair couldn't make it off the array in time, dying together when it impacted. Ahmad-126 *''Full Name:'' Ahmad Rafi *''Born:'' February 2nd, 2511 *''Died:'' June 8th, 2525 (Age 14) *''Homeworld:'' Cygnus *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' A SIGMA SPARTAN-II, Ahmad distinguished himself in training as one of the best scouts in the group, with a knack for concealing himself from his Drill Instructors during exercises. While he was never especially close to anyone within the program, Ahmad was generally friendly to his other Spartans, and prized loyalty above everything else. Following his augmentation procedures, he was assigned to Sigma-Alpha Team with ten others. However, after conversing for some time with Jack-085, Ahmad was convinced that they were being used as little more than tools for the military, and escaped the facility, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. After several days, he finally had a change of heart and encouraged his partner to surrender to the UNSC. The argument quickly broke into a fight, in which Jack shot Ahmad in the head, killing him instantly. His body was found not long after by their pursuers, the cause of death being ruled as a probable suicide. Pierre-127 *''Full Name:'' Pierre Valanos *''Born:'' September 8th, 2511 *''Died:'' August 12th, 2555 (Age 43) *''Homeworld:'' Emerald Cove *''Rank:'' Lieutenant *''Biography:'' A talented and intelligent SPARTAN, Pierre proved to be one of the top-performing candidates in Project SIGMA, becoming Elena-071's second in command following their augmentations and assignment into Sigma-Beta Team. For many years he fought against the Covenant on dozens of campaigns, along with various covert operations for ONI. He often viewed battle as a sort of game, mocking his Covenant enemies at any opportunity in order to provoke them. In 2545, both Pierre and Hank-136 were presumed dead while fighting on Schönheit after an overwhelming Covenant assault left Elena as one of the few survivors. Pierre was able to live, however, making his way into excavated Forerunner ruins and placing Hank's body in a stasis pod, going further underground to escape the glassing. For ten years, he lived in the underground facility after making contact with an awakened Forerunner monitor, 031 Repentant Observer, who revealed that the 'Eden Facility' was designed to restore life and grow crops, Pierre being able to sustain himself there while attempting to make contact with the UNSC. Over the years, however, he began to resent them for supposedly abandoning him, and was able to contact a passing Sangheili ship in 2553, led by Sur 'Ranak. Revealing that the facility had a fully-functioning Sentinel production plant, Pierre made a deal with the Sangheili in order to restore it, while creating a broadcast warning the UNSC to stay away. By 2555, the UNSC had become aware of his presence, and initiated Operation: ASHES to eliminate the apparently rogue SPARTAN. A joint SPARTAN-ODST team was sent, led by his former comrade, Elena, who were able to defeat Sur's forces along with Pierre. Repentant Observer, however, would not allow the humans to destroy the facility, a fatally injured Pierre using his MJOLNIR suit's self-destruct mechanism to destroy the Sentinel plant and the Eden Facility, sacrificing himself in the process. *''Full Name:'' Amy Thomson *''Born:'' January 31st, 2511 *''Died:'' December 2nd, 2550 (Age 39) *''Homeworld:'' Harvest *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' For years, Amy was Sigma's expert in all things explosive, having a textbook knowledge of just about everything that caused destruction. She often wielded a missile launcher in battle, taking great delight in slaughtering the Covenant, often making impromptu bombs, concealing them in everyday objects to leave for Covenant patrols to discover. Amy was often believed to be a pyromaniac by her team, some remarks disturbing others, Marco-025 in particular. Over the years, she began to grow close to Jacob-076, and though there was never any substantial evidence, it was generally believed that the two were in a relationship. After Jacob was badly wounded in 2550, Amy flew into the crippled Hephaestus Array to save him, managing to reach the dying Spartan. The array collided with a Covenant Battlecruiser before they could escape, killing both of them. SPARTAN-III Dan-A105 *''Full Name:'' Daniel Burroughs *''Born:'' May 23rd, 2524 *''Died:'' August 21st, 2552 (Age 28) *''Homeworld:'' Harvest *''Rank:'' Chief Petty Officer *''Biography:'' The charismatic leader of Upsilon Team, Dan was noted for being quite sociable for a SPARTAN, inspiring confidence in those around him, driving his comrades to victory time and time again. His bravery marked him out among his peers at an early age, always willing to stay behind to ensure the group as a whole made it out. It was this mentality that got Dan and eleven others out of the massacre that was Operation: PROMETHEUS, completing their mission in the process. While he often took advice from his best friend and second in command, Martin-A136, Dan proved to be a strong and competent commander in difficult situations. During the Fall of Reach, he was among the SPARTAN team sent to rescue Doctor Calvin Roe in New Alexandria from Covenant forces. Though they were successful, Roe detonated explosives in the building prematurely, killing him and several others. Sal-A142 *''Full Name:'' Sal Aranis *''Born:'' December 9th, 2525 *''Died:'' August 22nd, 2552 (Age 26) *''Homeworld:'' Second Base *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' The only female of the twelve PROMETHEUS survivors, Sal was quite withdrawn and taciturn, speaking only occasionally to her team in battle. This, coupled with her MJOLNIR suit, often led to her being mistaken for a member of the opposite sex by non-Spartans. Sal became quite a proficient pilot, participating with several others in the top-secret Sabre Program and emerging as one of it's best subjects. During the Fall of Reach, she piloted one of the craft in Operation: DROPKICK, covering teams Sigma and Tau as they boarded a Covenant ship. Following the death of several of her comrades at Doctor Roe's hands in New Alexandria, Sal piloted her Falcon in pursuit of the others. Upon their approach to Outpost Foxtrot-Whiskey, they were shot down by the base's defensive missiles, Sal managing to save her passengers, though she was killed in the crash. Eugene-A133 *''Full Name:'' Eugene Swift *''Born:'' July 12th, 2527 *''Died:'' August 21st, 2552 (Age 25) *''Homeworld:'' New Harmony *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Operating as the Heavy Weapons specialist of Upsilon, Eugene was at home when destroying Covenant armour, his rather extroverted and loud personality being quite unusual for someone who had endured as much hardship as a SPARTAN-III. Very vocal with his opinions, Eugene often got into minor arguments with Chris-A189, usually upon his own provocation, when bored. During the Fall of Reach, he worked alongside the SPARTAN-II's of Sigma Team in destroying Spire Three, assisting the others mowing down Covenant infantry while the others moved in with explosives. He, along with Chris, Dan, and Wulf-041, was killed in New Alexandria by explosives detonated by Calvin Roe. Chris-A189 *''Full Name:'' Christoph Rand *''Born:'' January 31st, 2525 *''Died:'' August 12th, 2552 (Age 27) *''Homeworld:'' Biko *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Upsilon's explosives expert, Chris was the most vocal member of the team, possessing quite a cynical attitude towards things, something that often put him at odds with his comrades. He was, however, a dependable and confident soldier, second only to Dan in his feats of bravery on the battlefield. During the Battle for Surdzok Ridge, Chris was responsible supplying Sigma Team with C-12 charges to destroy a Covenant Spire. Later, he was responsible for saving the life of Calvin Roe from a trio of Sangheili warriors before sending the Doctor away for his own safety. This, however, ended leading to his death when Roe detonated the explosives within the ONI building they were in, killing the four Spartans inside. Dorian-A188 *''Full Name:'' Dorian Black *''Born:'' September 9th, 2526 *''Died:'' August 24th, 2552 (Age 26) *''Homeworld:'' New Harmony *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' The closest thing that the Spartans had to a medic, Dorian was quite introverted and reserved, disliking conversation with civilians and regular soldiers. He still remained as a proficient fighter, often being the one to test out new technologies and MJOLNIR upgrades over the years. However, he began to suffer from the effects of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder after some time, something that was noted in a psychiatric evaluation. Before he could receive some help, he was recalled with the other Spartans to assist in the defence of Reach. Over the course of a month or so, Dorian's condition deteriorated as ally after ally fell to the Covenant onslaught. With seven dead Spartans by the time they had escaped New Alexandria, Dorian became rather unstable, and in the ensuing battle near Outpost Foxtrot-Whiskey, he was killed after being surrounded by sword-wielding Sangheili, sending Marco-025, who witnessed his death, into a bloody rampage. Nelson-A122 *''Full Name:'' Nelson Reynolds *''Born:'' January 12th, 2524 *''Died:'' August 30th, 2552 (Age 28) *''Homeworld:'' Harvest *''Rank:'' Chief Petty Officer *''Biography:'' The leader of Tau Team, Nelson became known for the ruthless efficiency in which he operated. Fighting in dozens of campaigns since Alpha Company was destroyed in Operation: PROMETHEUS, years of constant war left him quite unsociable, being perceived as rude and abrupt by some. He was often at odds with his counterpart in Upsilon Team, Dan-A105, over operational procedure, though the two had been friendly rivals since training. He led Tau through the Fall of Reach, becoming distraught at the deaths of his subordinates over the course of the battle. As the survivors fell back to the Aszod shipyards, he was among the few that remained behind to buy the others time to reach the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]]. While Alex-A121 and Jax-007 escaped via banshee, Nelson made his final stand against the Covenant, slaying dozens before he was finally brought down. Dom-A178 *''Full Name:'' Dominic Rojas *''Born:'' December 23rd, 2525 *''Died:'' August 17th, 2552 (Age 26) *''Homeworld:'' Madrigal *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' A member of Tau Team, Dom was known for his technological prowess, having a knack with machines that few others possessed. He proved to be particularly adept at sabotage and intelligence gathering, something useful against both Insurrectionists and the Covenant. Along with his best friend, Frank, Dom was a rather nondescript but effective Spartan on the battlefield, over a decade of combat hardening him into a seasoned veteran. After a second Covenant fleet arrived over Reach following the destruction of the Supercarrier, Long Night of Solace, teams Tau and Sigma participated in Operation: DROPKICK, an effort to destroy Covenant ships heading for major population centres. While boarding an enemy battlecruiser, Dom accompanied Frank and Louie-A199 in planting a Fury tac-nuke. As they made their way towards the plant point, a team of Sangheili rangers detonated a nearby wall, catching the Spartan off-guard. He was gunned down in seconds by half a dozen plasma repeaters. Jordan-A111 *''Full Name:'' Jordan James *''Born:'' February 14th, 2524 *''Died:'' August 30th, 2552 (Age 28) *''Homeworld:'' Eridanus II *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' One of the fastest SPARTAN-III's, Jordan was both Tau's scout and explosives expert, being immensely useful for infiltration missions. He was mentally scarred by Operation: PROMETHEUS, losing many good friends there and often having nightmares reliving the battle, even a decade later. In spite of this, he was known amongst his peers for being the most driven member of Tau, his enthusiasm often encouraging fellow Spartans in battle. He was one of the few survivors of Tau in the final days of the Fall of Reach, accompanying the others to the Aszod shipyards. While buying time for the others to reach a nearby frigate for evac, Jordan became separated from his team and was cornered by a large enemy force in a nearby building. As they moved in to finish the Spartan off, he detonated a grenade by a stack of fusion coils, taking several Covenant lances with him in the resulting explosion. Frank-A103 *''Full Name:'' Frank Harper *''Born:'' March 3rd, 2524 *''Died:'' August 17th, 2552 (Age 28) *''Homeworld:'' Biko *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Often remarked as acting twice his age, even in training, Frank was Tau Team's support gunner, often wielding a heavy machine gun in combat. His gruff, if mature personality often gained him the respect of both his peers and superiors, though he was rather laconic in his speech to non-Spartans. He was often remarked for his immense strength and toughness, a network of scars being a testament to the amount of punishment taken over many years of war. During Operation: DROPKICK during the Fall of Reach, Frank watched his best friend, Dom, be ambushed and gunned down by a group of Sangheili. Urging Louie-A199 onwards to plant the nuclear weapon they were carrying, Frank engaged the entire group alone in a zero-gravity environment, fighting only with his knife and pistol. He was wounded several times during the brief engagement, but kept fighting until every last enemy had fallen. By the time his comrade returned, having planted the nuke, Frank had collapsed and died by his friend's corpse. Leandra-B031 *''Full Name:'' Leandra Anderson *''Born:'' August 17th, 2531 *''Died:'' January 19th, 2568 (Age 37) *''Homeworld:'' New Harmony *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Grantley-B130 *''Full Name:'' Grantley Mason *''Born:'' December 5th, 2532 *''Died:'' January 19th, 2568 (Age 37) *''Homeworld:'' Charybdis IX *''Rank:'' Chief Petty Officer *''Biography:'' Amos-G028 *''Full Name:'' Amos McDonald *''Born:'' November 30th, 2538 *''Died:'' December 24th, 2567 (Age 29) *''Homeworld:'' Kholo *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Cesare-G177 *''Full Name:'' Cesare Pereso *''Born:'' April 9th, 2539 *''Died:'' March 21st, 2563 (Age 23) *''Homeworld:'' Kholo *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Graham-G101 *''Full Name:'' Graham Shepherd *''Born:'' February 23rd, 2540 *''Died:'' January 19th, 2568 (Age 27) *''Homeworld:'' Paradise Falls *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' Alric-G040 *''Full Name:'' Alric Fontaine *''Born:'' January 2nd, 2539 *''Died:'' January 9th, 2568 (Age 29) *''Homeworld:'' Boundary *''Rank:'' Petty Officer Second Class *''Biography:'' SPARTAN-IV Ross-X090 *Full Name: Ross Stone *Born: October 30th, 2550 *Died: December 29th, 2599 (Age 49) *Homeworld: Reach *Rank: Petty Officer First Class *Biography: Mateo-X234 *Full Name: Mateo Kowalczyk *Born: October 8th, 2549 *Died: December 29th, 2599 (Age 50) *Homeworld: Reach *Rank: Chief Petty Officer *Biography: Jason-X250 *Full Name: Jason Santos *Born: January 22nd, 2550 *Died:N/A *Homeworld: Earth *Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer *Biography: Devin-X432 *Full Name: Devin Harland *Born: February 18th, 2549 *Died: December 29th, 2599 (Age 50) *Homeworld: Boundary *Rank: Petty Officer Second Class *Biography: Human Military Cole Warrick *''Born:'' February 18th, 2520 *''Died:'' June 2nd, 2566 (Age 46) *''Homeworld:'' Mars *''Rank:'' General *''Biography:'' Growing up with the Human-Covenant War was hard on a young Warrick, with both of his parents serving in the military. He had few friends, constantly moving until he was placed in a UNSC-run school, which instilled in him an extreme sense of loyalty to Earth, becoming a promising candidate in an officer training program. He didn't see actual combat until he was twenty three, being forced to fight off Covenant raiders while on a supposed training exercise. Fighting on Skjope, Fargad, Reach and a dozen other engagements hardened him into a rather gruff, but effective leader, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by early 2552. His heroic actions in the in November 2552 following the capture of his superior officer, , brought him into prominence, surviving the UNSC's defeat there and leading Army forces until the end of the war. From there, he earned a string of promotions, becoming a General at quite a young age. He was then assigned to a seemingly dead-end position as the military director of Project HAYABUSA, which performed surprisingly well in the early 2560s. During this time, however, he began to receive death threats from the shadowy underworld figure known as Magnus, being forced to falsify reports and block ONI from seeing what the project was actually doing. By 2566, his usefulness had apparently run out, with the project's chief scientist, John Verensky, assuming command. Cole Warrick was killed in a supposed car crash while on his way to confess his crimes. While initially thought to have been accidental, later investigation showed that his death had been a result of foul play. Ryan Samson *''Born:'' October 9th, 2516 *''Died:'' December 29th, 2599 (Age 83) *''Homeworld:'' Earth *''Rank:'' Vice Admiral *''Biography:'' Born into a wealthy family with a long military history, Ryan Samson was a child prodigy, his remarkable intelligence and intuitiveness getting him into Luna's in his late teens. He excelled there, graduating with full honours before being assigned as an Ensign on the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]] in 2538. From there, he witnessed dozens of battles against the Covenant, changing ships several times before serving as a Lieutenant Commander on the during the Fall of Reach. During the battle, the ship took on multiple enemy cruisers, taking out several before being badly crippled by plasma fire. With most of the bridge crew killed by an explosion, Samson was able to fire all of the supercarrier's remaining ordinance at the enemy, destroying more enemy ships while giving the surviving crew time to escape. During the Battle of Earth not long after, Samson was given his first full command and a promotion to Commander. He joined Fleet Admiral Harper's battlegroup in engaging the initial Covenant assault, later regrouping with the remainder of Lord Hood's ships for the final days of the war. Afterwards, the now-Captain Samson was handpicked by the Office of Naval Intelligence, being made the operational commander of Shrike Team, a group of elite SPARTAN-III supersoldiers. He commanded them for over a decade, until they were disbanded in early 2568. Later that year, following a promotion to Rear Admiral, Samson's political manoeuvring with several others landed him as the new Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence. For three decades he maintained his position, lasting throughout the First Galactic War until its penultimate year. During the Siege of Sanghelios by the Splinter Alliance, Samson's battlegroup held the line, despite being outnumbered and outgunned, long enough for a much larger fleet, spearheaded by the newly-developed to arrive, turning the tide of the battle. Samson's ship, however, was crippled by enemy fire, with its commander remaining alone at the helm as it was destroyed. He was remembered as a hero by the UNSC, the war ending mere months afterwards. John Hawkins *''Born:'' February 4th, 2514 *''Died:'' N/A *''Homeworld:'' Luna *''Rank:'' Fleet Admiral *''Biography:'' Joseph Harris *''Born:'' October 3rd, 2518 *''Died:'' December 1st, 2583 (Age 65) *''Homeworld:'' Earth *''Rank:'' Admiral *''Biography:'' Mira Reyes *''Born:'' July 17th, 2508 *''Died:'' August 22nd, 2545 (Age 37) *''Homeworld:'' Tribute *''Rank:'' Lieutenant *''Biography:'' Gregor Papadakis *''Born:'' February 18th, 2510 *''Died:'' August 8th, 2546 (Age 36) *''Homeworld:'' Reach *''Rank:'' Master Sergeant *''Biography:'' Steven Embry *''Born:'' June 1st, 2510 *''Died:'' August 25th, 2552 (Age 42) *''Homeworld:'' Earth *''Rank:'' Captain *''Biography:'' Martin Willard *''Born:'' December 5th, 2547 *''Died:'' July 8th, 2583 (Age 35) *''Homeworld:'' Tribute *''Rank:'' Staff Sergeant *''Biography:'' Civilian Malcolm Bright *''Born:'' March 28th, 2515 *''Died:'' December 31st, 2563 (Age 48) *''Homeworld:'' Cygnus *''Biography:'' Insurrection Remi Marshall *''Born:'' June 8th, 2524 *''Died:'' January 9th, 2568 (Age 44) *''Homeworld:'' Emerald Cove *''Biography:'' Isabelle Marshall *''Born:'' August 19th, 2532 *''Died:'' N/A *''Homeworld:'' Emerald Cove *''Biography:'' Mal Roberts *''Born:'' April 2nd, 2514 *''Died:'' January 9th, 2568 (Age 54) *''Homeworld:'' Harvest *''Biography:'' Faisal Khan *''Born:'' December 9th, 2529 *''Died:'' N/A *''Homeworld:'' Earth *''Biography:'' Mike Goldberg *''Born:'' July 20th, 2535 *''Died:'' N/A *''Homeworld:'' Earth *''Biography:'' Sangheili Sur 'Ranak *''Born:'' 23rd Age of Doubt (2503) *''Died:'' January 19th, 2568 (Age 65) *''Rank:'' Major *''Homeworld:'' Sanghelios *''Biography:'' One of the three sons of the famed warrior, Yama 'Ranakee, Sur and his brothers were unusual among Sangheili in the way that they were aware of their true parentage. At an early age, Sur discovered a great aptitude for violence, quickly becoming one of its most proficient swordsmen, outclassed only by his brother, Felo. After surviving the power struggle within Ranak Keep, Sur enlisted into the Covenant military alongside his brothers. For years, he fought against the Humans in dozens of campaigns, operating within and eventually leading a group of Special Operations Sangheili against their human foes. His fierce fighting style and savagery made him a deadly opponent on the battlefield, being gifted with a pair of crimson-bladed energy swords to signify his position as a warrior of great renown. Though he participated in the , he was among those who wished to continue the war with Humanity, something that brought him to odds with Felo, who had become Kaidon of the Ranak family. He eventually discovered a missing Spartan, Pierre-127, living within an ancient Forerunner facility, known as the Eden Complex. He worked in a temporary alliance with Pierre and the facility's monitor, 037 Repentant Observer, for a year, nearly activating the facility and its Sentinel factory by 2555. This was stopped, however, by a joint SPARTAN-ODST team attacking and destroying the facility. Sur was wounded, but escaped back to Sanghelios, where he was publicly shamed by Felo, who had learned of his activity. Working with his brother, Rol, Sur came into contact with a human known as Magnus, who shared his dream of destroying the UNSC. After over a decade of work, which culminated in a failed attempt on the life of his elder brother and Thel 'Vadam, Sur and Rol were hunted down, the warrior's life finally being brought to an end on Albion by SPARTAN Martin-A136, who prevented Sur from activating a stolen NOVA bomb. Rol 'Ranak *''Born:'' 23rd Age of Doubt (2505) *''Died:'' January 9th, 2568 (Age 63) *''Rank:'' Special Operations Officer *''Homeworld:'' Sanghelios *''Biography:'' Youngest of the three Ranakee brothers, Rol was highly intelligent and analytical, and while still skilled in battle, was adept at tinkering with weapon technology, as well as having a head for politics. Joining the Covenant military, he fought on the Human world of Harvest, where he killed Harold Redford in a long battle that left him near-death. Upon recovery, he was assigned to his older brother's Special Forces group for many years, battling alongside Felo and Sur on many worlds, until he was assigned to Fleet Security for some time, joining the ranks of the secretive Ossoona, acting as both a spy and a scout against the Humans, his actions leading to some major victories over the years. By the Fall of Reach, he was stationed aboard Felo's cruiser, and was present at the beginning of the Great Schism. Upon his return to Sangheilos, he sided with an anti-Human faction, becoming one of its more outspoken members, something that put him directly against his Human-supporting Kaidon. His travels put him in contact with Magnus, a human rebel who also recruited Sur, and enacted a plan that would bring humanity to the brink of Civil War. By 2568, however, the plan had largely backfired due to both treachery and the UNSC, Rol being stranded on the Caucasus Asteroid base as it came under attack. In an attempt to fire nuclear missiles at an approaching UNSC ship, he encountered and fought with the SPARTAN Shrike Team. In his efforts to escape, Rol and Alric-G040 were blown out of an airlock, using their jetpacks to fight in zero gravity until the Sangheili destroyed his foe's only transportation. Wounded and desperate to stop Rol from firing, Alric detonated Rol's belt of plasma grenades, killing them both as they drifted away from the station. Ren 'Telamee *''Born:'' 23rd Age of Doubt (2491) *''Died:'' August 25th, 2545 (Age 54) *''Rank:'' Shipmaster *''Homeworld:'' Joyous Exultation *''Biography:'' Iroe 'Nemokee *''Born:'' 23rd Age of Doubt (2509) *''Died:'' August 24th, 2545 (Age 36) *''Rank:'' Major *''Homeworld:'' Decided Heart *''Biography:'' Deyad 'Marakee *''Born:'' 23rd Age of Doubt (2480) *''Died:'' September 2nd, 2552 (Age 72) *''Rank:'' Shipmaster/Kaidon *''Homeworld:'' Sanghelios *''Biography:'' Other * Category:Sigmaverse Category:Sigmaverse Characters